


Mercy

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Sex, Stalking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Sgt. Wade Grey has finally found happiness again after the death of his first wife, with Special Agent Monica Reynolds. But a long ago mistake threatens his future, and when Sgt. Grey goes missing, it’s up to his LAPD officers and his badass FBI fiancée to find him before it’s too late.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 7





	1. Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy PMD inspired this story!

Sgt. Wade Grey sipped his Old Fashioned, as his fiancée, Special Agent Monica Reynolds smiled at the waiter who had just brought her a glass of Pinot Noir. Wade glanced at his watch, as Monica rolled her eyes. “They’re barely five minutes late, relax babe.” Wade sighed and nodded. “I know. But you know how I am.” Monica shook her head and laughed. “Lucy is pregnant with three, and poor thing, is engaged to one of your crankiest officers. I’m pretty sure you can cut them, especially her, some slack.” Monica sipped her wine as Wade smirked at her. “Bradford might be my best, and crankiest, Officer but he’s YOUR best friend.” Monica laughed as she suddenly put her hand in the air, waving her best friend from college, Officer Tim Bradford and his fiancée, Officer Lucy Chen over to their table.

Tim shook his head apologetically as he pulled Lucy’s chair out for her. Lucy sat down as Tim quickly took his seat. “Sorry we’re late. Cheyenne had car trouble and we had to go deal with that.” Cheyenne Bradford was Tim and Lucy’s adopted daughter, and a student at Pepperdine University. Monica sipped her wine as she looked at Tim. “Chey’s ok?” Tim nodded as a waiter headed to their table. Tim ordered an Old Fashioned as well, while Lucy ordered ice water. “Chey’s fine; her car just needed a new battery.” Tim and Lucy were looking at the menus as Tim glanced at Monica. “So...you guys want to clue us in? Not that we don’t enjoy hanging out with you two. But this is a pretty upscale restaurant just for a dinner after work.” Wade and Monica had invited Tim and Lucy to Waves, an upscale seafood restaurant in downtown L.A. Monica smiled as she sipped her wine. She glanced at Wade, who grinned at her, before she looked back at Tim. “Well...we’re planning the wedding.” Lucy smiled excitedly as Monica laughed. “Nothing too extravagant, and we aren’t exactly sure yet of the date...but...Tim, you’re my best friend and like a brother to me.” Monica reached for his hand. “I’m not having any bridesmaids, and no one is giving me away...but I want you up there standing next to me when Wade and I exchange our vows. I want you to be my best man, so to speak, because you are my very best friend.” Lucy and Wade smiled as Tim got up, came around to where Monica was seated, and pulled her out of her chair. He gave her a fierce hug as he rocked her back and forth. “Rabbit, I would be honored. Thank you for asking me.” Monica laughed as she hugged Tim back just as fiercely. 

Wade, Monica, Tim, and Lucy were laughing as Lucy updated them on her pregnancy and they all discussed wedding details. The waiter appeared with their orders and Lucy’s eyes went wide with delight. “Oh, the big three are going to like this!” Lucy had ordered fried shrimp tacos, a salad, a side of sweet potato french fries, and two extra sides of creamed spinach and a baked potato. Wade shook his head as the waiter left to retrieve everyone else’s orders. “I’ve never seen someone so little eat so much food.” Lucy laughed at her boss. “I’m enjoying this while I can. Once the big three are here and I’m done breastfeeding, I can’t eat like this anymore.” The waiter returned shortly afterwards with everyone else’s orders. He placed the food in front of everyone as the bartender suddenly appeared and placed a glass of champagne in front of Monica. Monica smiled as she looked at the bartender. “Oh! This looks delicious! But I’m sorry sir, I didn’t order this.” The bartender smiled at her. “It’s from the gentleman at the bar...he says congratulations.” Monica glanced at the bar and frowned...she saw several women, but no men currently at the bar. The waiter saw Monica’s expression and glanced at the bar, also frowning. “Huh...he was just there.” The bartender noticed Monica’s frown and tried to put her at ease. “This is a glass of our finest champagne...Krug Private Cuvée.” Lucy’s eyes about popped out of her head. “You better drink that Monica; it’s fantastic and ridiculously expensive!” Monica glanced at Wade who shrugged his shoulders. Monica smiled at the bartender. “Well...I guess I’ll accept it. Please let me know if you see the person who ordered this, I’d like to thank them personally.” The bartender nodded and smiled at her. “Of course, madam. Enjoy.” The bartender quickly left as Monica looked back at Lucy. “How do you know this is good, and how expensive is it?” Lucy grinned at her. “When Sterling asked Jackson to move in with him, Sterling gave me and Jackson a bottle of this to celebrate our last night as roommates. Jackson researched it...it’s over a thousand dollars a glass at the few restaurants that serve it!” Monica gasped as she eagerly took a sip...and sighed with pleasure. “Oh My God, that’s delicious!” 

Tim had been watching the bar, and frowned slightly. “Weird that someone would give you that and then basically just disappear.” Lucy looked at him and rolled her eyes. Tim started to speak, but Lucy beat him to it. “I know...I know, cop eyes.” Tim grinned at her and kissed her cheek. Wade frowned as he glanced around. But whoever had sent Monica the glass of expensive champagne was gone. They continued with their meal, chatting about weddings, honeymoons and kids, the mystery guest who had sent Monica the champagne all but forgotten. 

After they all left the restaurant and said their goodbyes, Tim and Lucy climbed into their truck and waved at Wade and Monica as they left the parking garage. Wade pulled Monica into his arms as he backed her up against his car. He smiled at her. “I told you Bradford would say yes.” Monica laughed as Wade took her face in his hands and deeply kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth as Monica wrapped her arms around his neck. They moaned as they passionately kissed for several minutes. Wade gently brushed Monica’s strawberry blonde hair away from her neck and began to nibble her. She melted against him and sighed. “You need to take me home so we can finish this.” Wade groaned against her neck and ran his hands possessively up and down her sides. He finally pulled back and grabbed her hand as he led her to the passenger side of his car. He opened her door as Monica gave him a quick, hot kiss before she climbed inside. As Wade was walking around to the other side of his car, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He suddenly got the feeling of being watched, but he didn’t see anyone. He glanced around, but didn’t see anyone or anything suspicious. Brushing it off, he got into his car. As he and Monica drove out of the parking garage, they never saw the person hiding in the shadows, glaring at Wade, and promising him no mercy.


	2. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade calls in a favor with the police commissioner. Wade consults Tim on issues the Adam watch is facing. Monica receives another mysterious gift.

Wade and Monica barely got the door to Monica’s apartment closed and locked before they dived at each other. Wade kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue in her mouth as he rammed her back against the door. Monica quickly undid his pants and shoved them down over his hips as he hurriedly stepped out of them. He grabbed her dress and yanked the bottom of it over her hips. He stroked her center as he feasted on Monica’s neck. Monica barely got the words out as she gasped. “Now, Wade...Oh, God...take me now...please!” Wade felt his ego(and other things) swell; it had been a long time since he’d made a woman beg. “I love how wet for me you already are.” He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses on Monica’s swollen lips as he lifted her onto him. He thrust inside her as she threw her arms around him. They moaned loudly as they drove each other up and over. As their heavy breathing finally began to slow, Wade, still inside Monica, tightened his grip on her, as he carried her to her bedroom. They kissed and licked and tasted each other on their way into the bedroom, before they took each other in a frenzy all over again. 

Sgt. Grey was at his desk the next morning, yawning over his third cup of coffee. Monica had kept him up late, but he wasn’t complaining. He smiled into his coffee at the memory of Monica walking funny to the shower earlier that morning. A knock at his door had him glancing up. LAPD Commissioner Allen Brackett was standing there in the doorway. Sgt. Grey stood up and smiled. “Allen...good to see you. Please come in.” Sgt. Grey shook his hand, as Commissioner Brackett smiled at him. “Wade...it’s been too long. Looks like being a watch commander agrees with you.” Sgt. Grey nodded and shut the door. The two men sat across from each othaer at Sgt. Grey’s desk. Sgt. Grey sipped his coffee. “You just in the neighborhood?” Commissioner Brackett nodded. “Actually I was...and my assistant said you needed to speak with me, so I figured I’d just stop by.” Sgt. Grey nodded, stifling a yawn. Commissioner Brackett sipped his energy drink (no crappy police station coffee for him), and raised his eyebrows. “So...what’s up?” Sgt. Grey sighed...he was going to cash in a favor, hopefully. “Well...I need something and I hope you’ll give it to me. But if you don’t, we’ll muddle through.” Commissioner Brackett laughed and nodded at him. “Ok...well, I’ll do my best. What’s the favor?” Sgt. Grey handed a file to Commissioner Brackett. “Two of my best officers are pregnant, and due around the same time, and will start maternity leave the same time. We’re short staffed on all the shifts as it is...” Commissioner Brackett was reading the file as Sgt. Grey spoke. He looked up at Sgt. Grey and nodded. “And you want to bring this Officer...Officer Brenna Parker, on board with the Adam watch?” Sgt. Grey nodded as Commissioner Brackett frowned. “Ok...fine by me, what’s the issue?” Sgt. Grey stood up and went to the coffee pot he kept in his office, and refilled his mug. “The issue is she’s San Francisco PD, currently. Policy states she has to go through our academy, regardless of her experience. But I need her...like yesterday. I’d like you to approve her hire without the academy. I don’t have anyone right now to fill in for even one officer on maternity leave, let alone two, and I can’t wait as long as our academy takes.” Commissioner Brackett nodded...but then laughed and broke out into a wide grin as he looked back down at the file. “Hell...she’s Rowan’s kid isn’t she?” Sgt. Grey nodded as he sat back down with his coffee. “That’s one of the reasons she’s under my consideration for this. She grew up in the LAPD; she’s got five years in on the force in San Francisco, and, she did better than both of her parents in the academy. And she’s got an exemplary record.” Commissioner Brackett nodded as he looked over Brenna’s file and saw all of her accomplishments. He looked up at Wade and smiled. “Ok...here’s the deal. She does two ride alongs, one day shift, one night shift. I want the ride alongs done in South L.A...we need to see what she’s made of. Also, get her qualified on the weapons we use; get those two things done, and as long as she performs to your satisfaction, she’s in.” Sgt. Grey sighed with relief as he shook hands with Commissioner Brackett. 

Tim walked to Sgt. Grey’s office, wondering what was up. He stopped in the doorway when he saw the commissioner. Commissioner Brackett turned around and smiled at Tim. “Officer Bradford...good to see you. I understand congratulations are in order?” Tim shook the commissioner’s hand as he smiled and nodded. “Yes sir, thank you sir.” Allen nodded at him as he glanced at Wade. “Let me know how she does.” He turned back to Tim and nodded goodbye as he left. Tim turned back to Sgt. Grey. “What’s going on?” Sgt. Grey sighed. “Shut the door.” Tim did so and then sat in the chair that Commissioner Brackett had just vacated. Sgt. Grey sipped his coffee. “You know her better than I do. I’m bringing in Officer Brenna Parker to our watch; I also just got permission to go on and hire her while circumventing the academy. You know how short staffed we are, and it’s only going to get worse when Lopez and your fiancée go on maternity leave.” Tim nodded in agreement. “I think it’s the right call.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “Can she handle the blowback? Because she might catch some once it gets out that she was hired without going through our academy.” Tim just laughed. “Did you forget who her mother is? Brenna can totally handle it. However, if I were you, I’d have a private chat with Wells about this. Because he was prior law enforcement too, and he still had to go through the academy.” Sgt. Grey nodded in approval at Tim. He’d always admired and appreciated Tim’s leadership skills, and how he always looked out for his fellow officers, in every aspect. “You know I’m up for Captain fairly soon; I’d like this office to be yours one day, Bradford.” Tim grinned at his boss. “Maybe someday...but I’m still having too much fun on the streets training my rookies.” Sgt. Grey chuckled...yes indeed, maybe someday, the nameplate on the desk might read Sgt. Tim Bradford. 

As Tim and Sgt. Grey were chatting about Brenna, Monica walked into her office, a triumphant smile on her face. She had just closed another case; that of a missing child, and the search for him had led to several other missing children being found and rescued. Monica and her team had busted and broken a child pornography ring. The children were safely back with their families, and the suspects were on their way to prison. 

Monica stopped when she saw the huge bouquet of flowers on her desk. She immediately thought they were from Wade and shook her head...well, he had tried. She walked to the huge bouquet of red, pink, and white roses. She frowned slightly...she liked roses, but they weren’t her favorite, and Wade knew that. He also knew whose favorite flower they used to be. She looked for the card, and saw that it had been placed on her desk. She opened it and frowned; there were no words written on the card...but there was a pair of lips drawn in blood red lipstick. Monica glanced back at the roses, which had dimmed considerably for her.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica feels she and Wade missed an important step in their relationship. Wade loves Monica but misses Luna, his deceased first wife. And everyone misses the signs that point to disaster coming for Wade and Monica.

Monica let herself into Wade’s house and closed the door. She toed off her shoes as she carried the pizza box into the kitchen. She set the box down on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out a beer, twisting the bottle cap off as she shut the door. She took a long pull from the beer and glanced around, sighing. She and Wade really needed to talk...about a lot of things. Monica wouldn’t mind living here, or Wade moving in with her...but they seemed to have missed a step. She was completely in love with and engaged to a man who seemed to be crazy about her...and yet he shied away from any and all conversations concerning them moving in together. As Monica glanced around, she saw the pictures of Luna, Sgt. Grey’s late wife, sprinkled around the house; and she knew he still had Luna’s picture on his nightstand.

Monica was leaning against the kitchen counter when she heard Wade’s car pull into the garage. She sipped her beer as he strolled into the kitchen. Wade came to stand in front of her and took the beer from her, taking a long sip from the bottle. Then he set the beer on the counter, smiled at her, and deeply kissed her. He eased back and frowned at Monica. “What’s wrong?” Monica shook her head...Wade was getting really good at reading her; but she really didn’t want to get into all of this now. “Just a long day; a good one, but a long one. C’mon, let’s eat.” 

Monica quickly turned her back on him, making Wade roll his eyes. “Just for future reference, it really ticks me off when you do that.” Monica had picked up the pizza box and was carrying it to the table. She tossed the pizza box on the table and glared at Wade as she put her hands on her hips. “Excuse me?” Wade frowned at her as he got a beer out of the fridge for himself. “The way you treat me like I’m one of your rookie agents on the bottom of the food chain. You shut down and dismiss me, effectively shutting me out. Just talk to me, baby.” Wade set his beer down and walked up to Monica, cupping her shoulders. “Just talk to me...the key to a good marriage is communication.” 

Monica rolled her eyes and jerked out of Wade’s arms as she angrily paced back and forth across the kitchen. “Oh, that’s rich...you giving me marital advice.” Wade scowled at her. “Well, I was married for almost 20 years, so I think I know a thing or two about it.” Monica narrowed her eyes at him. “And I’ve never been married, so I know jack shit about marriage, right?” Wade closed his eyes and huffed in frustration. “I never said that, Monica. But I AM the one who’s been married before..” Monica angrily interrupted him. “Yeah, I know you were. It’s impossible not to know. In most ways, you still are!” Wade looked back at Monica, confused and shocked at the hurt he saw on her face. “Monica, what are you talking about?” Monica furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m wearing your engagement ring...and yet you practically run out of the room if I ever bring up the topic of moving in together. Look around this damn house! There are pictures of Luna...EVERYWHERE! You even still have your wedding picture on your nightstand. You sent me flowers today...her favorite flowers, not mine.” Monica walked up to Wade as tears brimmed in her eyes...she didn’t notice the confusion in his. “Is that why the only time you make love to me is when we’re at my apartment? We’ve never been together here...not even once, and we’re supposed to be getting married!” Monica searched Wade’s face, and her heart shattered as he looked back at her uncomfortably. He couldn’t hide the fact that he felt like he was committing adultery by being intimate with Monica in the house he had shared so long with Luna.

Monica sighed and closed her eyes as she turned and walked away from Wade. She looked down at her engagement ring and slowly slid it off her finger, her tears falling onto the kitchen floor. She gently set the ring on the kitchen table, as she looked back at Wade, who was sadly watching her. “Wade, I know how deeply you loved Luna, and I’m so sorry you lost her. But I’m not your consolation prize.” Wade stalked to Monica and painfully gripped her shoulders as he rested his brow against hers. “Please don’t do this, baby. I love you...so much. I never thought I’d find it again after Luna died...but I did. I found it with you...sure shocked the hell out of me. I never expected it to be you.” Monica chuckled, in spite of herself. She sadly looked up at Wade. “I think you want that to be true. I know you care about me...but I can’t compete with a ghost, Wade. And you can’t move on until you let her go. I’m sorry...I just can’t do this anymore.” Monica kissed Wade quickly on the lips before grabbing her purse and shoes and fleeing the house. Wade sighed heavily as he leaned against the counter and hung his head. Then he did the one thing he’d not been able to do since his wife died...he cried.

Tim held a weeping Monica in his arms as Lucy quickly brought her a mug of tea. Lucy gently rubbed Monica’s back up and down as she sat down on the couch beside her. “Oh, Monica. I’m so, so sorry.” Lucy grabbed her from behind and hugged her, as Monica suddenly found herself sandwiched between Tim and Lucy. She chuckled in spite of herself. She wiped her eyes and sighed into Tim’s chest. “I never thought marriage or the settled down life was for me. Guess I was right...” She slowly sat up and reached for the tea and sipped it. “But damnit...I really wanted that life with Wade. I never wanted it with anyone before, but he made me want it with him.” Tim sighed as he looked at her as Lucy continued to rub Monica’s back. “Rabbit...you know I love you, so I ask this with the utmost respect for you... Are you sure that’s all this is about?” Monica frowned at him. “What do you mean?” Tim sighed as he pulled her into his side. “Rabbit...you and I are not the best in relationships, something we’ve both admitted to, several times. Are you sure this isn’t you having a major case of cold feet?” Lucy rolled her eyes as she admonished Tim. “Your idea of a pep talk needs some work, babe.” Monica softly laughed and squeezed Lucy’s hand. “Thanks for sticking up for me, Luce. But he’s right...except in this case.” Monica stood up and paced as Tim and Lucy looked at her sympathetically. “Wade’s asked me to marry him, but won’t move in with me. We’re only intimate at my place...never at his place. He still has pictures of Luna up all over the house... their wedding picture is still on his nightstand. Hell, even her clothes are still hanging in their bedroom closet. And he sent me flowers...but they’re Luna’s favorite flowers, not mine.” Lucy exhaled as she looked at Tim. Tim tiredly rubbed his temples. “Damn...ok, so yeah, I’m still right. This is a major case of cold feet...just not yours, Rabbit.” Tim shook his head in confusion. “I know it hit Grey hard when he lost Luna...but I really thought he had put all of that behind him. He’s so happy with you, Rabbit. I helped him pick out your engagement ring. And he was like a kid at Christmas when we did that; I’d never seen him like that before, and I’ve known him a long time. This doesn’t make sense to me...I mean he told me he was ready to move on, with you.” Monica shrugged her shoulders as she sighed. “Maybe he wants to be...but he’s not there, not yet.”

While Monica was drowning her sorrows in junk food and beer at Tim and Lucy’s, Wade was sitting on his kitchen floor, turning Monica’s engagement ring over and around in his fingers. Was she right? Was he still stuck on Luna, and his old life? Hell no, Monica wasn’t right. He was completely in love with her...and that’s what the problem was. He had already lost the first woman he was completely in love with, and it had damn near killed him. That’s why he’d just been going through the motions with Monica. He was completely in love with her...and terrified of losing her because he didn’t know if his heart could handle it again. Monica had figured him out, and he’d lost her anyway. Wade covered his face and sighed, before he stood up, squaring his shoulders. He’d already lost Luna...as permanently as you can lose someone. But he still had a chance to get Monica back, and he was going for it. And what the hell had she meant by him sending her Luna’s favorite flowers? He hadn’t sent Monica any flowers. 

Wade went into his garage and grabbed a plastic tote and some bubble wrap. He brought the items back into the kitchen. Then he went through every room in his entire house, except his daughter’s room, and gathered up all of the pictures of his late wife. He carefully wrapped Luna’s pictures in the bubble wrap and placed the pictures in the plastic tote, before putting the lid on the tote. He solemnly placed his hand on top of the lid. “I’ll always love you MB,” referring to her with the nickname he’d given her, which was the initials of her position on her college volleyball team, “...but you’re gone, and I’m still here. And I love her too.” He thought of Luna as he looked upwards. “Please tell me this is ok, MB. I really, honestly love Monica. She makes me so happy, when I thought I’d never be happy again without you. And she loves our girl, just as much as you did.” Wade could have sworn he heard Luna’s laugh and smiled as he wiped a tear away; he had his answer. After he had Luna’s pictures safely tucked away in his daughter’s closet, he worked on their closet, which was now his closet. He packed up four suitcases worth of clothes and put them in his daughter’s bedroom. Next time she was home visiting, he’d let her go through the clothes and keep what she wanted; the rest would go to a charity. Finally, he packed all of his wife’s jewelry in a shoebox, and put that in his daughter’s closet as well. It brought a tear to his eye to see Luna’s things gone, but it also brought a smile to his face...because he hoped Monica’s things would be scattered all over his bedroom, and his house, very soon.

Wade ran downstairs and grabbed Monica’s engagement ring off of the kitchen table...he had a pretty good idea of where she was...and opened the door leading to his garage. He had an instant of recognition flash across his face before the fist plowed into his face. The fist came again, and again, showing no mercy, and finally Wade fell into oblivion.


	4. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey is late for roll call, causing Tim to sound the alarm. Tim gets a taste of being watch commander. Tim, Nyla, John, and Grayson go to Sgt. Grey’s house, realizing too late that something is very wrong.

Tim was sitting in the roll call room and glanced at his watch...for the third time in the last ten minutes. The roll call room was packed and first shift was waiting for their briefing; but Sgt. Grey was apparently running very late. Finally Tim stood up and cleared his throat as he went to the podium. “Ok, listen up! Obviously Sgt. Grey is running late. We all know our assignments, if something important had come in for us to know, someone would have told us by now. So, let’s get to it. Everyone be safe out there.”

Tim gave just enough of a glare at the end of his spiel to get everyone moving. Angela and Lucy came up to him, grinning. “Watch Commander looks pretty good on you, Bradford.” Tim smirked at Angela. “Maybe someday, Lopez. You and Chen are on front desk duty.” Lucy gave him a salute. “Sir, yes sir!” Tim raised an eyebrow at her. “Wait until we get home, Boot. You WILL be paying for that.” Lucy grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss, as her eyes twinkled mischievously. “Promise?” Tim quickly looked around, and seeing none of the higher ups around, gave Lucy a quick, hot kiss. “Oh yeah, I promise. Now get out of here.” Angela and Lucy laughed as they headed out of the roll call room. Lucy glanced over her shoulder and smirked at him as he winked at her. Tim fished out his cell phone and called Sgt. Grey...but his call went straight to voicemail. Tim frowned as he disconnected the call. He glanced up and saw Nolan, Harper, and Wells still in the roll call room. West had been assigned to assist Vice on a drug bust.

Tim cleared his throat. “Nolan, you ride with me. Harper, you and Wells ride together.” They all nodded as Nyla looked at him. “What’s up?” Tim sighed as he checked his phone...nothing from Sgt. Grey. “I’m not sure. C’mon, we’re all going to Grey’s house.” The four of them headed out of the roll call room.

About twenty five minutes later, Tim, John, Nyla, and Grayson were getting out of their patrol cars and walking to Sgt. Grey’s front door. Tim pounded on the front door with his fist. “Sgt. Grey! It’s Bradford!” Tim listened but didn’t hear a response. He pounded on the door again... but was met with only silence. Nyla looked in the front window. “I don’t see anything unusual. What’s going on here, Bradford? Why do you look so upset?” Tim sighed as he glanced around at the curious faces. “Wade and Monica broke up last night.” Nyla gasped as Grayson and John sadly shook their heads. Tim put his hands on his hips as he glanced around. “According to Monica, it was pretty bad; they were both upset. I don’t think he’d do anything drastic, but it’s totally unlike him to miss roll call and not call in. And he’s not answering his phone.” Tim tried calling Sgt. Grey again as Nyla and John looked up and down the street. Grayson went to the garage door.

Grayson was frowning as he peeked in the garage window in the door. “Sgt. Grey’s car is still in the garage... and the kitchen door leading into the garage is standing wide open.” Tim looked grimly at Nyla and nodded; that was good enough for him. “Harper, you and Wells cover the back, Nolan and I will take the front.” Nyla nodded as she and Grayson hurried around to the back entrance of the house, drawing their weapons. Tim and John unholstered their weapons. Tim looked at John, who nodded. Tim did a 3 count countdown with his fingers, and then he kicked in the front door.

The four of them quickly made entry into the house, weapons drawn. Tim called out as Nyla and Grayson went upstairs. “Sgt. Grey! Call out if you can!” Tim glanced up the stairs as Nyla shook her head. “Upstairs is clear, he’s not here. Nothing looks disturbed up here.” Tim nodded as he holstered his weapon. Nyla and Grayson holstered their weapons as they jogged down the stairs. Tim’s worry was growing by the second when he heard John’s voice. “Bradford...better take a look at this.” Tim frowned as he saw John holstering his weapon and nodded towards the kitchen floor. “What is it Nolan?” Nolan pointed to the kitchen floor as Tim crouched down and swore. Nolan frowned as he pointed. “Is that blood?” Tim looked up at him and grimly nodded. “That would be my guess...and that’s Monica’s engagement ring sitting right in the middle of it....Shit.” Tim stood up and called Detective Anna Foster, who worked in Major Crimes. “Foster...yeah, it’s Bradford. We’ve got a major problem; I need you and Detective Reno to meet me at Sgt. Grey’s house, now...and keep it quiet.” Tim disconnected the call, and sighed. Now he had another call to make. He kept his voice gentle as he heard Monica’s weary voice answer. “Hey Rabbit...ahhh...shit.” Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke. “Honey, I need you to meet me at Wade’s house.” Tim looked at the phone as Monica had already disconnected the call. Grayson worriedly looked at Tim. “What the hell is going on here, Bradford?” Tim sighed as he grimly looked at his fellow officers. “I have no idea. Whatever it is, it’s not good. And it’s probably going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better.” Tim glanced around before looking back at the others. “For now, we keep this quiet. I think Sarge is in trouble, and I think Monica might be a target too. Nothing about this goes out over the radios, not until Detectives Reno or Foster say different, understood?” Nyla, John, and Grayson nodded in agreement.

Monica was the first to arrive and quickly got out of her car. She ran up the front walkway as Tim came out of the house to meet her. Tim caught her before she could go inside. “Tim? What’s going on?” Tim sadly looked at her. “We might have a crime scene.” Monica’s eyes went wide with shock. “What? What happened?” Tim looked at her as her face began to crumple. “I’m not sure yet, honey. Wade missed roll call this morning and wasn’t answering calls. We came to check on him...except he’s not here. We can’t find him, and there’s signs of a struggle in the house.” Monica started sobbing. “No, no, no....Wade...” Tim hauled her into his arms. “Major Crimes is on the way, and they’re going to want to talk to you. I’m sorry, Rabbit.” Monica nodded as Tim held her. Tim eased back and cradled Monica’s face in his hands. “I promise you, Rabbit. We are going to do anything and everything we have to do to find him. We want him found as quickly as you do, and we’ll do whatever it takes.” Tim glanced over his shoulder as Detective Anna Foster and her partner, Detective Ash Reno, pulled up in front of Sgt. Grey’s house. Anna and Ash quickly exited their vehicle and approached Tim. Anna took off her sunglasses as she studied Tim. “Ok, Bradford, you dragged us out here, on the downlow I might add, so, what’s up?” Tim grimly looked at her before glancing at her partner. “This house belongs to Sgt. Wade Grey; he’s my watch commander.” Anna nodded at him. “Yeah, I know. What’s going on?” Tim looked at Monica before looking back at Anna. “He’s missing. He didn’t show up for roll call this morning, and he didn’t call into work. He’s not responding to calls or texts. No one’s seen him since last night.”

Anna sighed as she glanced around. “I’d say that definitely qualifies as a major problem. Ok, let’s get going on this. We’ll get crime scene techs out here, go over the house with a fine tooth comb. I’ll also want to talk to whomever it was who saw him last. Do you know who that might be?” Tim glanced at Monica who cleared her throat. “That would be me.”


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey is gone...there are no leads, and no witnesses. Tim takes over as Watch Commander. Officer Brenna Parker joins the team. And Wade comes face to face with his abductor.

Wade woke up and immediately wished he hadn’t. He was in pain from head to toe. He slowly realized he was handcuffed...to something. He weakly opened his eyes and saw that he was handcuffed to a steel, exposed pipe. He realized he was in an abandoned warehouse, somewhere in South Los Angeles...the most dangerous part of the city. Wade uselessly jerked his arms, rolling his eyes as he did so. He knew he couldn’t escape, and all jerking his arms had done was increase his pain level. He heard a snickering behind him and twisted his head...and the past came roaring back to haunt him. 

While Wade was facing his past, Monica was facing her present and her future. Monica was in Wade’s office...along with Tim, Detective Anna Foster, and her partner, Detective Ash Reno. Tim had been temporarily assigned to be the watch commander, for today at least. Anna frowned at Tim. “We would be able to do a more thorough interview in an interrogation room...without the constant interruptions.” Tim frowned back at Anna. “It’s called a professional courtesy, Detective Foster. Monica has worked several cases with us...and you want to treat her like a suspect? You know damn well she had nothing to do with this!” Monica stood up, effectively ending the stand-off between Anna and Tim. “She’s right, Tim. You stay here...you have an entire shift of police officers to run.” Monica then looked at Anna. “Let’s go.” Tim shook his head in frustration as Monica, Anna, and Ash left the office. Not five minutes later, there was another knock at the door. Tim glanced up impatiently and saw Officer Brenna Parker standing there. Brenna frowned at Tim as he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Tim sighed as he got up. “Hey, Brenn. C’mon in and shut the door.” Brenna raised an eyebrow at him as she did as she was told. “Tough day, Bradford?” Tim nodded as he checked his phone for the hundredth time that morning. “You could say that. Did Sgt. Grey go over anything with you?” Brenna shook her head. “No, not in person at least. I got an email from him that said he wanted to meet with me this morning.” Tim frowned at her. “Can you show me the email?” Brenna quickly nodded as she pulled the email up on her phone and handed the phone to Tim. Tim noted the time of the email, and saw that Sgt. Grey had sent it during regular working hours the day before. Tim read the email three times, but didn’t see anything unusual in the email. He sighed and handed the phone back to Brenna as Brenna frowned at him. “What’s going on?” Tim sighed as he looked at her. He didn’t want this getting around yet...but he knew he could trust Brenna. “This doesn’t leave this office.” Brenna nodded as she sat down. Tim forced the words out...he was getting more and more worried for his boss, who had also become a good friend. “Sgt. Grey is missing. He didn’t show up for work this morning, and isn’t in contact currently. We can’t find him, and when we checked his house...” Tim shook his head, totally discouraged. Tim briefly closed his eyes before looking back at Brenna. “We need you on this, Brenn. You’re a great cop...but, we’ve got to get you certified with us, so...” Tim was interrupted by Commissioner Allen Brackett, who burst into the office, slamming the door shut. “Bradford...tell me it’s not true.” Tim frowned...damnit, how the hell had the Commissioner already heard? Commissioner Brackett rolled his eyes. “My sister lives three houses down from Wade. She was home sick from work this morning and called me, saying there was a heavy police presence at Wade’s house.” Tim simply nodded. “Unfortunately, it’s true. Sgt. Grey is missing, and at this time, we have no leads, and haven’t located him. Commissioner Brackett, this is Officer Brenna Parker. I know Sgt. Grey and you already discussed her. I was about to assign her to the two shifts you requested.” Commissioner Brackett looked thoughtfully at Brenna. “What areas of San Fran have you worked?” Brenna cleared her throat. “When I first started with the PD there, I was working the Mission. My most recent assignment was Chinatown. I spent the most time however in the Tenderloin.” Commissioner Brackett nodded in approval...those were three of the toughest, most dangerous areas of San Francisco. Commissioner Brackett had already gone over Brenna’s file. She was definitely her mother’s daughter. Her biggest accomplishment was being the only female officer of the San Francisco PD to ever be awarded the Medal of Valor. Despite being shot four times, she had saved her partner’s life, rescuing him from a hostage situation that resulted when she and her partner had gone into MS-13 gang territory to arrest a pedophile who just also happened to be a gangbanger. 

Commissioner Brackett made a command decision and looked at Tim. “I want Officer Parker on this. We’ll get to her training after we’ve safely recovered Wade.” Commissioner Brackett then looked bay Brenna. “You’ll get your uniforms and bade this afternoon Officer Parker. I’m getting you emergency certification. How soon can you be ready?” Brenna nodded at the Commissioner. “I’m ready now, sir.” Commissioner Brackett smiled at her. “Excellent. I’ll be back shortly.” Commissioner Brackett began making a flurry of calls as Tim smiled at Brenna. “Welcome to the big leagues, Brenn. Sorry it’s under such shitty circumstances.” Brenna nodded as she smiled back at him. “It’s all good, Bradford. I do my best work under shitty circumstances.”

Anna looked at Ash as Monica was gathering her things. Anna had grilled her, but it wasn’t anything Monica couldn’t handle and she’d been expecting it. Anna frowned as Monica fished out her cell phone. “I hope I don’t have to remind you, Special Agent Reynolds, that this is not an FBI case.” Monica glanced up from her phone. “You do what you do best, Detective Foster. I’m going to do the same.” Monica’s heart had basically shut down and she was in full badass FBI bitch mode. She left an urgent voicemail with Dominique, Sgt. Grey’s daughter, to call her back immediately. Then Monica ran out of Mid Wilshire; she had to do what she did best, only faster. She had to find Sgt. Grey... and time was running out.

Wade looked up into the eyes of his assailant, and winced. It was the eyes of a face he’d hoped to never see again...Antonio De La Garza, the younger brother of Sgt. Grey’s former best friend, Adrian De La Garza. Adrian and Wade had been best friends all through childhood, but as they grew up, Adrian had fallen in with the worst crowd possible. He and Wade had remained best friends through it all, even when Adrian had fallen into the gang life. One day, Adrian had gone with his gangbanger friends on a revenge hit. Wade had tried to talk him out of it, but Adrian wouldn’t listen and the resulting argument had caused Adrian to end the friendship. The hit had gone sideways, and Adrian had been shot and killed. His loss had haunted Wade...because even though Wade had known about the hit, he’d never told anyone about it. He had wondered over the years that maybe if he’d said something, to anyone, things might have turned out differently and Adrian might be alive today. 

Antonio frowned at Wade. “It’s been a long time, Wade. I see you remember me. Do you remember Adrian too? You know, my brother? The one you killed with your silence?” Wade looked pleadingly at Antonio. Antonio glared at Wade before kicking him as hard as he could, several times, in the ribs.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets begin to reveal themselves...and not just Wade’s secrets. Monica meets with her confidential informant. And the team gathers to hatch a plan to find their fearless leader and rescue him before it’s too late.

Wade cried out in pain as Antonio kept kicking him. Finally Antonio stopped and walked away as Wade began coughing and gasping for breath. “Please...” Antonio whirled and stormed back to Wade. He crouched down and got in Wade’s bloodied, messed up face. “Please what? Show you some mercy? The same way you showed my brother mercy? It’s your fault he’s dead!” Wade coughed again as he looked helplessly at Antonio. “Antonio...I tried to get him out. I told Adrian not to go that day. He wouldn’t listen to me. I tried...” Antonio plowed his fist into Wade’s face. “You didn’t try hard enough! My family lost everything when we lost Adrian! And now the time has come Wade...you will lose everything too...starting with that pretty redhead.” Wade’s mind was racing...Monica was clearly a target for Antonio’s messed up idea of revenge. Wade had to think fast. “We broke up.” Antonio bitterly laughed at him. “Nice try.” Wade coughed and gasped the words out. “She dumped me...last night.” Antonio crossed his arms and studied Wade thoughtfully. “Well, can’t say I blame her. Too bad she didn’t do it sooner, before I found out about her.” Wade groaned and coughed again. “Why now, Antonio? Why are you coming after me now? All of that happened a long time ago.” Antonio glared at him. “Maybe to you it was a long time ago; to me it was yesterday. I moved away, for a long time. I had to come back to take care of ma. I’m all she has left...because of you! When I came home to L.A., it brought it all back. All the pain, all the loss...and then you waltzed into my restaurant. With your hottie girlfriend, and your friends, with all the happiness in the world. Happiness that my brother never got to have! And I decided it was time; time to punish you for what you did.” Antonio’s cell phone rang. He glared at Wade before stalking off to take the call. 

Tim was sitting in his kitchen, looking around at all the grim faces, with Lucy sitting next to him. John, Jackson, Nyla, Jase, Grayson, Wesley, Angela, and Brenna had all converged on Tim and Lucy’s house after Tim had texted them. Angela crossed her arms. “So it’s true? Sarge is missing?” Tim grimly nodded as Angela wiped her tears away, and leaned into Wesley’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Jase sipped a Coke. “What’s the plan, bro?” Tim glanced at Jase. “Major Crimes officially has the case. But my money’s on Rabbit, who’s also investigating, on her own.” Tim took a deep breath before continuing. “Major Crimes will do this thing by the book, and that’s fine, but we don’t have that kind of time.” Tim quickly glanced at Brenna. “By the way, before we go any further, this is Officer Brenna Parker, who recently joined our ranks, and she’ll be on this with us.” Lucy sighed as she looked at Tim. “To avoid an argument, I already know you’re not going to let Angela or I in on the action...so what can we do?” Tim gave Lucy a troubled look. “None of us can do anything yet, Boot. We can’t just go tearing up Los Angeles looking for him, we don’t even know where to start looking.”

Nyla rolled her eyes as Jase started tearing up Tim’s kitchen. “Well, my husband seems to have found a starting point.” Jase turned around and grinned. “There are two gorgeous, pregnant beauties in this kitchen. They have to eat; and I’m sure once they start eating, everyone else will too.” Jase turned around and looked at everyone as he crossed his arms. “The way through this is just to start. You solve one problem, and then the next, and then the next; if you solve enough problems, the answers will lead you straight to Grey.” Tim nodded in agreement as Lucy huffed in frustration. “Start where, Jase? Sgt. Grey hasn’t worked the streets in years, minus a few exceptions.” Jase rolled his eyes. “You’re smarter than that Lucy Lou. Maybe this isn’t about Sgt. Grey, the cop; maybe it’s about Wade Grey, the person.” Wesley looked sharply at Jase before looking at Lucy. “Jase is right on the money. That’s how we found you, Lucy, both times you were taken. We went digging into the past.” Jase clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Ok then. I’ll get going on the food, you guys can get going on solving the mystery. Tim..” Jase inclined his head, signaling to Tim they needed to have a private conversation. Tim followed Jase out of the room. “What is it, Jase?” Jase kept his voice low. “I haven’t known Grey long, but I’ve known him long enough to know it’s not easy to get the jump on him. And yet someone did just that. I think we need an extra set of eyes on Rabbit, and doesn’t Grey have a daughter? Probably need to get eyes on her too.” Tim pinched the bridge of his nose. “It will have to be unofficial. The LAPD won’t pony up for all that protection. The FBI might but that means safe houses and lord knows what else. And we don’t know exactly what’s going on here, which means we don’t know who to trust.” Jase nodded as he was thinking. “Do we know where the daughter is?” Tim nodded. “She’s in New York...she’s in college out there, at Cornell.” Jase was quickly formulating a plan. “Ok...first order of business is to get eyes on Rabbit. Then we’ll worry about the daughter.” Tim nodded as Jase fished out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he wanted, and hit the call button. The person answered on the first ring. “Yo...it’s me. She’s there already? Ok, doesn’t surprise me. Listen, we have a situation, which apparently you’re already aware of. Keep eyes on her until I say when...thanks buddy.” Tim’s eyes went wide with shock as Jase disconnected the call. Tim had heard the voice on the other end of the phone and knew exactly who Jase had been talking to. “Jonas? Really dude? Does Rabbit know?” Jase looked at Tim, before slowly shaking his head. “No...and it’s staying that way; because he’s in deep. The only way he’s gotten in this deep is because two, well, three people now, know. Me, you, and his handler. And don’t ask me anything about it because I can’t and won’t discuss it.” Tim crossed his arms and scowled at Jase. “Part time Navy SEAL, my ass.” Jase just smiled at Tim and shrugged his shoulders. Tim glanced over his shoulder before looking back at Jase. “Does Nyla know?” Jase sighed deeply. “She knows what I’ve been allowed to tell her. If something ever happens to me, there’s a note for her in your safe.” Tim rolled his eyes...of course Jase had found the new safe in his and Lucy’s new house. Jase grinned at him. “There’s a note in there for you too. Now...let’s get to work on finding your boss...but first, dinner.” 

Monica frowned as her CI, Jonas Keith, pocketed his cell phone. “Sorry, Red. Work call.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Jonas. Look, I need your help...please.” Jonas looked at her sympathetically...but he quickly schooled his features back into his cover, Jonas Keith. “One of my guys works an extra job as a delivery boy.” Monica narrowed her eyes. “For who? Delivering what?” Jonas sipped his beer. “Well, it ain’t pizza. Anyway, he told me about his latest job; got paid cash, triple what he charges. He was bragging about it and waving his cash around, which is what caught my attention. The guy who hired him was asking a lot of questions about you and your boyfriend.” Monica glared at Jonas. “And you’re just now telling me this?” Jonas glared right back at her. “He told me about five minutes before you drove up. Why do you think I was on my bike? I was about to leave to find you.” Monica nodded as she sipped her beer. “I’m on a time clock here Jonas...and it’s running out fast. Can I talk to your guy?” Jonas looked at her, considering. “Ok...but only about this. Just FYI, he’s got a dirty mind...and mouth, so try not to be too offended.” Jonas glanced around the biker bar. He waved his “friend” over. Jonas then got up and slid next to Monica, effectively boxing her in. Monica elbowed him. “Jonas...” Jonas turned to look at her. “You’ll thank me later, I promise.” 

Jonas’ friend sauntered over and slid into the other side of the booth. He smiled at Monica as he looked her up and down. Monica felt the strong need to shower, in surgical soap, as the biker leered at her. “Damn....how about you leave us alone, Jonas?” Jonas rolled his eyes. “Shut it, Tyler. This is Red...she’s FBI. Red...this is Tyler, his friends call him...” Tyler sneered at her. “They call me Big Dick.” Jonas shook his head and sipped his beer. Well...not his fault what was about to happen, he had, after all, told Tyler to shut it. Monica shook her head, then jammed her boot right into Tyler’s dick...and Monica could tell how in fact, it wasn’t big, but rather on the tiny side. Jonas smirked at Tyler. “I told you to shut it, Tyler.” Tyler grimaced in pain as Monica kept immense pressure on him. She finally stopped and Tyler saw stars. Tyler glared at Monica and Jonas. “WTF, Jonas? Why you hanging with bitch cops?” Jonas glared at him, as he tilted his head towards Monica. “Because she looks out for us...at least those of us who are smart enough not to piss her off. Now...tell her what she wants to know, so she’ll leave.” Tyler sulked as Monica signaled a waitress. She ordered another round of beers. Tyler sulked a little less...at least he was getting a free drink. He looked at Monica. “What do you want to know?” Monica sipped her beer as she leaned forward. “Tell me about one of your most recent jobs...the one who paid you triple your rate and was asking a lot of questions about me and my fiancé. And I need you to tell me everything...now.”


	7. Dominique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey’s daughter, Dominique, arrives in L.A. after failing to reach Wade and Monica. Tim and Lucy take Dominique in after Tim explains that her father is missing. Lucy refuses to give up hope that they’ll find Sgt. Grey in time to save him.

Dominique Grey had just landed at LAX. She’d gotten an urgent voicemail from her dad’s girlfriend that she needed to speak with Dominique right away...but Dominique hadn’t been able to reach her. Dominique had then tried to reach her dad...but she’d had even less luck there. She’d finally called Mid Wilshire and when she’d ask to speak to the watch commander, she’d gotten a lot of run around. She’d decided enough was enough, dropped everything, and hopped the first flight to Los Angeles she could get, which unfortunately was the redeye. She hurried outside and was waiting with her small carry on bag in the drop off/pick up area. A taxi finally pulled up and she jumped inside, giving the driver her father’s address.

About forty minutes later, the taxi pulled up in front of Sgt. Grey’s house. The driver turned around and frowned at a sleeping Dominique. “Uhhh...lady...are you sure this is the right place?” Dominique jerked awake and sat up, sleepily rubbing her eyes. “Umm, sorry. I dozed off. Are we there yet?” The driver sighed impatiently. “Yeah, but are you sure this is right?” Dominique glanced at the house then studied the driver quizzically. “Is something wrong?” The driver rolled his eyes. “Lady...look at the place. There’s police tape around the house. Are you like a cop or something?” Dominique’s eyes went wide with fright as she looked at the house again, realizing the cab driver was right. Dominique jumped out of the cab screaming. “Daddy! Daddy! Oh no...daddy!” She ran up the front walkway sobbing as she did so. The cab driver got out of his cab and hurried after her. He had two more runs waiting...but hell, he couldn’t just leave her like this; clearly she needed help. 

Dominique got to the front steps and stopped. She couldn’t go any further because of the police tape. Dominique buried her face in her hands and wept. Where was her daddy? Clearly something horrible had happened. The cab driver slowly walked up to her. “Is there somewhere else I can take you? No charge. Or is there someone I can call for you? I can’t just leave you here by yourself...especially not at this hour.” Dominique tearfully glanced up at him and gave him a soft smile. “Thank you for staying with me. Ummm...” Dominique shook her head, trying to clear it. Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she fished it out of her pocket. She quickly answered the phone. “Tim! Oh Tim, thank God. Listen I’m at daddy’s house...what? No...yes, I’m here in L.A. Listen, I’m here at daddy’s house with this poor cab driver who’s afraid to leave me alone. Tim, what the hell is going on? There’s police tape all around the house! Oh...ok. Ok. Thanks.” 

Dominique put her cell phone away, clearly confused. She glanced up at the cab driver who was patiently watching her. “Oh! Gosh, I’m so sorry. Here, let me pay you...” Dominique started to reach into her purse, which she realized she’d left in the cab. Frustrated with herself, she hurried back to the cab and retrieved her purse. She quickly opened it and got several #20 dollar bills out of it, thrusting them towards the cab driver. He took them and frowned at her. “So...where are we headed now?” Dominique shook her head. “Nowhere. My dad’s coworker is on his way to pick me up. He should be here in about twenty minutes. Thanks for staying with me, but I’m fine now. You can go.” The cab driver smirked at her. “Yeah, like that’s going to happen.” Dominique scowled at him as she crossed her arms. “Excuse me?” The cab driver gaped at her. “Where are you from, lady?” Dominique continued to glare at him. “I was born and raised here, but I go to college in New York...why?” The cab driver smirked at her. “Then I’d expect you to be a little bit smarter than this. I’m not leaving some poor, defenseless woman out on the street by herself at midnight. I’ll take you somewhere, or I’ll wait here with you, but I’m not leaving you out here by yourself, so get over it.” Dominique glared at the cab driver as he glared right back at her. Finally the cab driver sighed. “Well, since you clearly can’t go inside the house, do you want to wait inside the cab until your friend gets here?” He sent Dominique a soft smile. “I won’t yell at you anymore...promise.” Dominique smirked at him as she nodded. “Yeah, I guess. So since you bit my head off, are you at least going to tell me your name?” He laughed at her. “My name is Ryan...and you were biting just as much...” he looked at her expectantly. Dominique smiled at him as she stifled a yawn. “I’m Dominique.”

They had been in the cab fifteen minutes trading life stories when they saw Tim’s truck pull into the driveway. Dominique had learned that Ryan was working his way through college, and hoped to become a flight paramedic someday, despite coming from a family of cops. 

Ryan glanced at Dominique, who was seated next to him in the front of the cab. “That your friend?” Dominique nodded as she glanced at Ryan. “Yeah...he works with my dad. C’mon...he’s pretty intense and he’ll want to make sure you’re not a terrorist or a serial killer before you leave.” Ryan laughed at her. “Ummm...ok.” They got out of the cab as Tim quickly jogged up to them, scowling at Ryan. Tim grabbed Dominique away from him and hugged her. “You ok?” Dominique nodded as she hugged him back. “I’m fine. Tim, this is Ryan Carter, my cab driver from the airport. He waited with me.” Ryan stuck his hand out and Tim shook his hand as he glanced at Dominique. “Your cab driver actually waited with you?” Ryan huffed as he scowled at Dominique. “She really didn’t have much of a choice, sir. When we got here, I guess she wasn’t expecting not to have access to the house. As late as it is, I couldn’t just leave her here, even though she wanted me to. And she didn’t want to go anywhere else.” Tim studied Ryan thoughtfully. “How many runs did you miss to wait with this one?” He quickly glanced at Dominique. “By the way, you damn well know better than this, which we’ll be discussing later.” Dominique rolled her eyes as Tim looked back at Ryan. Ryan had missed six runs, which would put a huge dent in his paycheck. Ryan would deal, though. Driving a cab was just temporary until he finished college. Ryan shook his head. “It’s not a big deal, sir.” Tim frowned at him, and used his T.O. voice. “I asked you a question.” Ryan hid his smile...he came from a family of cops and was used to this. “I missed six, sir.” Tim nodded as he dug his wallet out. He gave Ryan enough to cover what he missed and a fat tip for not leaving Dominique. “Here you go. Thanks for not listening to her.” Ryan laughed at Tim and winked at Dominique as he took the much needed cash. “No problem. My mom says I have excellent selective hearing. Thanks.” Ryan jogged back to his cab and hopped in it, driving away as Dominique watched him go. She turned back to Tim. “Tim...what’s going on? Where’s daddy?” Tim sadly looked at her as he pulled her into his arms. “C’mon kid...I have a lot to tell you, and unfortunately it’s not good. You can stay with me and Lucy while we figure all of this out.” 

Lucy was still awake when Tim and Dominique walked through the kitchen door. Lucy was cleaning up the kitchen as she turned around. She smiled at Dominique and pulled her into a fierce hug. “You ok?” Dominique nodded, fighting back the tears. “It’s just...” Lucy looked at her sympathetically. “Oh, Lucy, what if it’s too late? It feels like we just lost mom...and now dad too.” Dominique hung her head as Lucy sighed. She grabbed Dominique’s face in her hands and made Dominique look at her. “Don’t you dare do that to yourself or your dad. Don’t give up on him...he’s a fighter, Dominique. He’s going to do whatever he has to do to hold on long enough for us to find him. And we we’ll bring him home. You hear me? We WILL bring him home...we’re not stopping until we do.” Dominique tearfully nodded at her as Tim engulfed her and Lucy in his arms. As scared as she was, it made Dominique feel better to know she wasn’t alone. Lucy eased out of the hug and smiled at Dominique. “I’m sure you’re exhausted, so let’s get you settled. I’ve got Cheyenne’s room all fixed up for you.”

Once Lucy had gotten Dominique settled, she came back into the kitchen and was swept up in Tim’s arms. He held her tightly against him as he rested his head on top of hers. “You know, Boot, that’s exactly what Harper said to all of us when we were looking for you, the first time Caleb took you.” Lucy snuggled into Tim’s arms. “And look what happened...you found me, in the nick of time. We’ll find Sgt. Grey in time. I know it.” Tim closed his eyes and breathed in Lucy’s scent. He could only hope she was right.


	8. Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica uncovers a lead on Wade’s whereabouts. Officer Brenna Parker also uncovers a lead, but Detective Ash Reno doesn’t want the rookie cop interfering in his case.

Monica wearily trudged into her apartment at 1am...and barely stifled the scream that wanted to rip from her throat as she dropped what she was carrying and whipped her gun out. Jase had just come out of her bedroom. “Damnit, Jase I could have shot you!” Jase rolled his eyes. “What happened to a normal greeting? You L.A. people always greet me by pointing a weapon at me.” Monica glared at him as she holstered her weapon. “Well, maybe if you didn’t sneak up on people all the fucking time...” Monica shook her head as she bent down to pick up what she’d dropped. It was supposed to be her very late dinner. Now it was mush as everything had spilled. Jase raised his eyebrows. “What’s that?” Monica scowled at him. “It was my dinner; now it’s trash.” Monica stalked to the kitchen and dumped the ruined food into the trash can. Jase softly smiled at her. “My cooking is better anyway...there’s a plate in your fridge.” Monica looked at him in surprise as she rushed to her fridge. She opened the door and sighed with delight as she took the plate out of the fridge. She eagerly peeled off the plastic wrap and smiled. “Spinach dip stuffed chicken breasts? You are awesome.” Jase laughed. “Yes, I am...there’s honey glazed carrots and fried okra too.”

Monica honestly didn’t feel like eating, but she knew she had to keep her strength up. She put the plate in the microwave and frowned at Jase. “What were you doing in my bedroom?” Jase sheepishly looked at her. “I needed to use the bathroom. Your half bath is messed up. Sorry.” Monica brushed him off. “Maintenance was supposed to fix it yesterday. They’re slow.” The microwave dinged and Monica took the plate out. She sighed in delight as she dug into the food, not even bothering to sit down. Jase frowned at her. “When was the last time you ate?” Monica shrugged her shoulders. She took a big bite of honey glazed carrots and frowned at Jase. “What are you doing here, Jase?” Jase rolled his eyes as he took the plate from Monica and carried it to the small dining room table. Then he pulled a chair out for her. “Sit. Eat...like a civilized person.” Jase went back into the kitchen and quickly fixed two glasses of ice water and brought them to the table as he joined Monica. “I’m here because both Tim and I think until we figure out what’s going on, you’re a potential target and you don’t need to be alone.” Monica rolled her eyes at him. “I know I’m not a badass Navy SEAL, but I am a badass FBI agent. I can handle myself just fine, thanks. And I don’t need you slowing me down.” Jase smugly smiled at her. “That’s cute, thinking you can keep up with me.” He studied Monica thoughtfully as she wolfed down her food. “You got a lead, didn’t you?” Monica stopped chewing, but only briefly. Jase gripped her shoulder. “Rabbit, you don’t have to do this alone...and you’re not doing it alone.” Monica glared at Jase. “I know that! But Wade has been missing for over 24 hours now. I know Detectives Reno and Foster are being thorough, but I don’t have time to wait for them.” Jase just nodded as he sipped his water. “Dominique’s here, in L.A.” Monica glanced up with a start as Jase quickly calmed her down. “She’s fine...she’s safe. She’s staying with Tim and Lucy.” Monica nodded as her shoulders slumped. She let out a short cry as she covered her mouth. She fought for control, but was quickly losing it. Jase pulled her into his arms as Monica sobbed. “I can’t let him die Jase...I just can’t. I might not have a future with him, but I have to save him.” Jase sighed as he hugged her. “I know, Rabbit. And you will, because that’s what you do. Now...tell me about this lead.”

While Monica and Jase were discussing the lead she’d uncovered, Ash and Anna were looking at each other with dismay. They hadn’t found anything that would help them in finding Sgt. Grey. Anna groaned as she rubbed her eyes. “What the fuck are we missing, Ash?” Ash yawned as he ate his stone cold cheeseburger that was several hours old. “Maybe we’re coming at this from the wrong angle.” Anna frowned thoughtfully at him. “Meaning?” Ash washed down his cold cheeseburger with his equally cold coffee. “We went at this assuming that Sgt. Grey’s abduction is related to his career as a cop.” Anna shrugged her shoulders. “So?” Ash took another bite of his cheeseburger. “So, maybe it’s got nothing to do with him as a cop. Maybe it’s personal. Remember, we found no signs of forced entry. So either Sgt. Grey knew his abductor, and let that person into the house, or...” Anna sighed tiredly. “Or what?” Ash bit into a cold, limp french fry as Anna shook her head with disgust. “I keep going back to Monica’s ring. We found it right by the door, on the floor...very odd place for it, especially since she told us she took it off and put it on the kitchen table before she left.” Anna tucked her hands behind her head. “I know that look...you have a theory.” Ash grinned and nodded at her as he ate more cold french fries. “Yep...and here it is: Monica dumps Grey, takes the ring off, puts it on the table, and leaves. At some point after that, Grey picks the ring up, because he wants to try and patch things up with her. He opens the door in the kitchen leading to the garage to leave, and boom, our suspect is right there. He and Grey fight, Grey drops the ring, our suspect flees with Grey.” Anna considered it, yawning. “Ok but that would mean our suspect already gained access to the garage...how?” Ash carelessly shrugged his shoulders. “Grey’s car was in the garage. He probably forgot to close the garage door when he got home from work...I do it all the time. Our suspect waltzed right into that house, he didn’t have to force his way in. And he felt comfortable enough to do that, which to me says Grey knows his abductor.” Anna nodded in agreement. “Ok...I buy the how. Now we have to figure out who.” Ash guzzled more cold coffee. “Yep...and that’s where we fucked up. This isn’t business...this is personal. So, let’s find out who Sgt. Wade Grey was before he became a cop.” 

Suddenly Ash glanced up and frowned as he saw Officer Brenna Parker standing there. “Officer Parker? Is there something we can help you with?” Brenna rushed in to their office, grinning hugely. “No, but I can help you. I found a lead on Sgt. Grey...a witness.” Ash looked at her doubtfully. “What witness? Detective Foster and I canvassed that neighborhood three times, and never uncovered a witness. And we talked to every single homeowner.” Brenna started to speak, but Ash scowled at her and interrupted her. “Officer Parker, while we appreciate your obvious passion for the job, and your genuine concern for Sgt. Grey, we’re busy here. I know you just started with the LAPD, and you feel the need to prove yourself, just as we all have, but you’re not using my case to do it...especially a case that involves one of our own that’s missing.” Ash went back to his paperwork, effectively dismissing Brenna. Anna glanced at Brenna, hoping she’d stick up for herself. But instead, Brenna tried, and failed, to hide the hurt look on her face, before turning on her heel and stalking out of the office.

Anna glared at her partner. “What the hell was that Ash?” Ash rolled his eyes at Anna. “I don’t have time to deal with some rookie, hotshot cop who likes to play hero. You honestly believe she found a witness before we did? Even though she’s barely worked the case and we haven’t stopped working it since we caught it? Give me a break.” Anna slowly stood up and crossed her arms, carefully studying her partner. “What I think is that you need to let the past go...Brenna’s not Savannah.” Ash glared at Anna at the mention of Savannah’s name. “I also think we’ve got zero, so if Officer Parker says she’s found a lead on Grey, then we need it...yesterday. He’s running out of time.” Anna quickly walked out of the office hoping to catch Officer Parker, as Ash tried to shut out the painful memories of his past.


	9. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Anna catch a major break in the case when Brenna takes them to a witness who saw Sgt. Grey’s abduction. Ash has major doubts, especially when he realizes the witness is a five year old boy. But Brenna makes her mark on the case and the LAPD as she’s able to get critical information from the witness.

Detective Ash Reno and Detective Anna Parker had just pulled up in front of the house in Sgt. Grey’s neighborhood. The house was four houses down from his on the other side of the street. Ash sat sulking in the passenger seat and grumbled at Anna. “This is a waste of time!” Anna glared at him. “Then you and your shitty attitude can wait in the car.” Anna shook her head in frustration as she got out of the car. Ash got out too, glaring at her. A few minutes later, Officer Brenna Parker pulled up in a patrol car behind them. She was riding with Nolan today. Nolan glanced at her. “Don’t worry about Detective Reno...he’s actually a pretty decent guy.” Brenna rolled her eyes. “Well I can’t wait to meet that version of him. Because the Detective Reno I know is a dickhead.” Brenna got out of the car the same time as Nolan. Ash impatiently looked at her. “We don’t have all day, Officer Parker.” Brenna just nodded at him as she glanced at Anna. “Follow me.” 

The three of them followed Brenna as she walked to the front door of the house and knocked. A short time later, a woman with a young boy clinging to her opened the door. Brenna smiled at her. “Hi, Ms. Major. These are the detectives I was telling you about, Detective Anna Foster and Detective Ash Reno...and this is Officer John Nolan. Is it ok if the detectives speak with Eric? I think they’d be very interested in what he saw the other night.” Kathy Major, a single mom raising three kids by herself, nodded. “Yes, that’s fine. Anything we can do to help find Wade. He’s been such a great friend and neighbor to us. Please...all of you come in.” Kathy stepped aside to allow them all to come in. Ash, Anna, and John nodded hello to her. 

As Kathy shut the door, an energetic, loud, rambunctious boy the tender age of 5 came running into the room. He launched himself at Brenna, making the adults grin...even Ash, who couldn’t help himself. “Ms. Brenna! You came back!” Brenna laughed as she caught Eric in her arms and hugged him. “Hi Eric! I told you I’d come back...and look, I even brought friends with me!” Eric look excitedly at the grinning faces, before looking back at Brenna. “Do they like night walks too?” Brenna eagerly nodded. “They totally do! And I bet they’d like to come back tonight and take a walk...but first, can they talk to you?” Eric buried his face in Brenna’s neck. Brenna looked at Kathy, who sighed. “He thinks he’s in trouble.” Brenna quickly nodded, as she hugged Eric. “No sir, you are not in trouble. My friends are just curious about what you saw on your night walk.” Eric whined and snuggled closer to Brenna. “I only want to tell you, Ms. Brenna.” Ash started to say something but Anna frowned at him and shook her head. Ash rolled his eyes as Anna nodded encouragingly at Brenna. Brenna put Eric down and crouched in front of him, smiling. “How about we all go outside? My friends love walks...even during the day. And you can show us where you saw it, ok?” Eric glanced around nervously as he squeezed Brenna’s hand. “I’m not in trouble?” Kathy reached down and rubbed her son’s white blonde hair. “No, sweetheart, you’re not in trouble. Let’s go for a walk!” Eric eagerly nodded and drug Brenna outside as Ash rolled his eyes at his partner. Anna hissed at him. “Cut it out! That little boy definitely saw something and Brenna’s doing very well with him.” Ash didn’t know why, but everything about Officer Brenna Parker was driving him crazy.

They all walked down the sidewalk with Eric holding Brenna’s hand and chatting excitedly with her. Ash couldn’t help but smile and had to admit Brenna was very good with him. Suddenly Eric jerked Brenna to a stop. “Here.” Brenna crouched down again in front of Eric. “Ok, buddy, tell me what you saw.” Eric tilted his head as he remembered the scary thing that had caught his attention when he’d snuck out of his house to go for a night walk. He loved walking at night because he loved to look at the stars. “I was walking and I saw a white cat and wanted to play with it. I followed it here, to this spot. Then I stopped.” Brenna nodded as Ash, Anna, and John were hanging on his every word. “Why did you stop, buddy?” Eric sheepishly looked at her. “Because I really had to pee. So I went behind that tree over there.” Kathy hid her face, embarrassed, as Eric continued with his story. “After I was done, I heard like this groan...like the noise I make when I don’t feel good. I was afraid to come out from behind the tree so I stayed behind it.” Brenna looked at him and smiled. “That’s good thinking, Eric. You’re going to make a great cop someday.” Eric was beaming with pride as Brenna pushed him a little harder. “Ok, Eric, this is really, really important, and you want to help Mr. Wade, right?” Eric somberly nodded. “I really miss him.” Brenna gently caressed his cheek. “Me too buddy, me too. It would really help me and my friends find Mr. Wade, if you tell us everything you saw when you were behind the tree, ok? Can you do that for me, buddy?” Eric stood proud and tall as he firmly nodded...he was going to help bring Mr. Wade home! Everyone would be so proud of him! Eric looked back at the street, with a tiny bit of fear in his eyes. “There was a white van in front of Mr. Wade’s house.” Brenna glanced up at Ash, who pulled out his cell phone to take notes with. Brenna smiled at Eric. “You’re doing great, buddy! What else did you see?” Eric took a deep breath as he continued his story. “The van had a picture of waves on it. And there was a man who looked really mean. He was taking Mr. Wade to the van. Mr. Wade looked like he had hurt himself and didn’t feel good. The man was saying mean things to him.” Brenna turned as she felt Ash bump her. He shoved his cell phone with a picture on it into her hand. Brenna quickly nodded at him and held the phone up to Eric. “Is this the van you saw, Eric?” Eric gasped and he excitedly nodded. “Yes! I know that van real well because mommy says it goes to her favorite restaurant!” Brenna laughed as she handed Ash his cell phone back without looking at him. “You’re doing so great buddy! I am so proud of you. Now, can you tell me anything about the man who was being mean to Mr. Wade? Was he short or tall? Could you see what color his hair was?” Eric excitedly nodded. “He looked like my friend, Tommy’s dad! Except the scary man had a beard and mustache. Tommy’s dad doesn’t.” 

Everyone looked slightly confused as Kathy quickly spoke up as she held Eric’s sleeping younger brother, Zach, in her arms. “I think Eric means the man he saw was Latino.” Anna and Ash looked at each other and smiled...they had just caught a huge break thanks to Brenna and five year old Eric. John crouched in front of a beaming Eric. “You really helped us a lot Eric. Mr. Wade will be very proud of you. In fact...you did so well, I’m going to give you something.” Eric gasped in delight and his eyes went wide as John pulled a toy police badge out of his pocket and gave it to Eric. Eric looked up at his mom with a huge grin. “Look mommy! I’m a real police officer!” Kathy grinned as Brenna cleared her throat. “You did really good Eric. But since you’re a real police officer now, like me, no more night walks without your mommy, ok? Real police officers keep their homes and families safe, and you can’t do that if you’re outside chasing cats by yourself at night.” Brenna tickled a giggling Eric as he threw his arms around Brenna, and then John. “I promise, Ms. Brenna. I won’t do it again.” Kathy nodded gratefully at Brenna as they stood up. Eric looked excitedly at Brenna. “C’mon! I have a surprise for you, Ms. Brenna!” She John and Eric hurried back to the house as Ash and Anna walked back with Kathy. Eric burst into the house and all but flew into his bedroom. He grabbed the picture he’d drawn for Brenna and rushed out of his room to give it to her. She and John were standing in the living room as Eric ran to Brenna. He shyly looked up at her as he handed her the picture. “I made this for you.” Brenna took the picture and smiled triumphantly. “Wow, Eric, you draw really, really well! Thank you very much.” Eric beamed up at her as Brenna smiled at him. 

After they said their goodbyes, John, Brenna, Ash, and Anna were walking to their cars. Ash sighed as he looked at Brenna. “Ok...how did you find him, Officer Parker?” Brenna glared at him. “Great question since I’m just a rookie cop trying to play hero.” Ash glared at her. “Officer Parker...” Brenna sighed as she told him. “I got off shift and decided to take a ride by Sgt. Grey’s house...see what I could see, ya know? I found Eric, walking by himself. He sneaks out of the house at night because he loves looking at the planets and stars. We got to chatting as I took him home. He told me what he saw. Oh...here.” Brenna thrust the picture into Ash’s hands. He frowned as he glanced at it. “What’s this?” Brenna sent him a smug smile that clearly told Ash how annoyed she was with him. “It’s a picture Eric drew for me...and yes, that’s the license plate on the van that abducted Sgt. Grey. You’re welcome; c’mon Nolan, let’s go.” Brenna turned her back on Ash as Nolan shook his head and grinned. They got into their shop and drove off. Ash glared at a smirking Anna. “Not a word, Foster.” Anna shrugged her shoulders as she and Ash got into their car and left.


	10. Here Comes The Calvary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio tells Wade he will be bringing him company soon. A plan is hatched when the team figures out who took Wade. Monica makes a deal with some gangbangers to act as a diversion as the team and SWAT prepare to move in and rescue Wade.

Antonio kicked Wade hard, in the stomach. “Wake up, asshole.” Wade grunted and opened his swollen eyes. Antonio frowned at him. “Tell me what my brother’s last words were. Oh wait...that’s right. You can’t! Because you turned your back on him and let him go by himself! Did you know Adrian thought of you as a brother? You...the one who betrayed him, the one who got him killed!” Wade grimaced in pain as he looked at Antonio. “What do you want, Antonio?” Antonio sadly shook his head. “What I want I can never have. Nothing will bring my brother back. So I’ll have to settle for revenge. I’ll be back with some company for you soon.” Wade’s eyes went wide with fright as Antonio stalked off and left the warehouse. Wade was growing weaker and weaker. He’d had no food or water since he’d been taken. He was pretty sure he had at least two broken ribs. And his stomach hurt like hell from where Antonio had kicked him.

Wade glanced up and relief flooded through him. Antonio had left his jacket on a stool that was within Wade’s reach. If Wade could get it before Antonio got back, maybe there was a cell phone he could use, or keys to the handcuffs that were currently locked around his wrists. Despite the excruciating pain, Wade managed to kick the stool over with his legs, and used his legs to drag the jacket over to him. He felt around the jacket with his face until he heard the jingle of keys inside one of the pockets. Bingo! Wade managed to move the jacket up his body and got the keys out of the jacket. He clumsily located the small key to the handcuffs and unlocked them. He was free! 

While Wade was taking care of business, Monica was following Antonio De La Garza. She’d been sitting in her car, parked on the street, when she saw him enter the restaurant she and Wade had recently had dinner at with Tim and Lucy. He was a recently hired sous chef for the restaurant Waves. He was so new in fact most of the employees didn’t know him. He was the person who had paid Tyler, that dickhead biker, to deliver the gifts. Monica watched him as he came out of the restaurant a short time later with a woman whom she didn’t recognize. She started her car up. “Ok, you bastard. Take me to Wade.”

As Monica was following Antonio, everyone else had converged on Mid Wilshire. They had all reached the same conclusion at the same time. Anna looked around at all the anxious faces in her office as Lucy rolled her eyes in frustration. “Ok...we know Antonio took Sgt. Grey. But we still don’t know where! Damnit we’re running out of time on this!” Just Ash started to speak, Tim’s cell phone rang. He saw it was Monica calling him and answered his phone. He snapped his fingers to quiet everyone down. “Tell me good news, Rabbit. What? Where? Hang tight, we’re coming. You listen to me, Rabbit! You don’t get near that warehouse without backup! Rabbit!” Tim swore as he realized Monica had disconnected the call. Tim glanced up. “We’ve got a possible location on Sgt. Grey; Monica’s got eyes on Antonio.” Everyone started to move, but Anna’s sharp voice stopped them. “Hold it! We’re not going anywhere without a plan. I’m not taking any chances on this.” Nyla glared at Anna. “All due respect Foster, Sgt. Grey is OUR watch commander! You’re NOT leaving us out of this.” Anna calmly spoke to Nyla. “No, I’m not. But we’re not going in unprepared either. SWAT’s coming with us. This location is deep in South L.A. which sucks, for us. It’s gang central.” Anna looked at Tim and Tim nodded in agreement. Tim’s voice came out strong and confident. “Ok...let’s go get our boy.”

Monica parked her car several blocks from the warehouse she’d seen Antonio go into. She grimly glanced around. This was definitely the worst part of L.A. to be in. She’d definitely have to be on her A game. Monica checked her weapon, and got out of her car. She walked around to her trunk and unlocked and opened it. She quickly got her bullet prof best out of the trunk and put it on as she anxiously glanced around. Thankfully she didn’t see anyone. She quickly closed the trunk of her car as she glanced over her shoulder. She drew her weapon and slowly began approaching the warehouse. 

Monica turned at the sound of tires and couldn’t hide her relief. Tim glared at her as he quickly parked his shop and hopped out. “I should have known you wouldn’t listen to me.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Like you listen to me?” Tim rolled his eyes back at her. “SWAT’s on the way, mostly in case the gangbangers give us trouble.” Monica nodded as Tim glanced around. “Did you get eyes on Grey yet?” Monica shook her head. “Nope, but I’m betting he’s in that warehouse.” Monica nodded in the direction of the warehouse. Tim nodded as he and Monica heard loud music getting closer. Tim rolled his eyes. “Terrific.” No sooner had he said that than a car full of gangbangers rounded the corner and slammed on their brakes. Five of them got out of the car as Tim glanced at Monica. “You ready?” Monica sideyed him. “Yep.” 

Five gangbangers menacingly approached Tim and Monica. The tallest one got a little too close to Monica and Tim growled at him. “Step back. Now.” The gangbangers laughed and ignored Tim and leered at Monica. “What’s the 5-0 doing up in here? We ain’t done shit today!” Tim rested his hand on his stun gun. “I said step back. Now! I’m not asking again!” Another gangbanger frowned at Monica. “She ain’t 5-0, she’s the F.B.I...yo, bitch, what you want? Why you here?” Monica smiled at him...and it wasn’t friendly. “First of all, my name isn’t bitch. And second...we aren’t here for you guys. Go find something else to do.” Monica tilted her head as the taller gangbanger glared at her. “Yo...we ain’t done shit, and we don’t want to get blamed for nothin’!” Tim started to say something when Monica interrupted him. “You guys don’t want to get blamed, I get that.” She pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket. “Do you guys want cold, hard cash? And credit for doing something?” The taller gangbanger crossed his arms. “Credit for what?” He made a swipe for the cash, but wasn’t fast enough. Monica shook her head and smiled at him. “Nope. I’ve got one thousand dollars here. You get half now, half when the job is done.” Tim frowned at Monica as the gangbanger smiled at her menacingly. “What’s the job? And who’s gonna stop me from taking that cash?” Just then, the clicks of several weapons made the gangbangers turn their heads. John smiled at him as he trained his weapon on the gangbangers. “We will.” There was John...and Brenna, Grayson, Jackson, Nyla, Lucy, Angela, Anna, and a clearly pissed off Ash. Lucy smiled at Monica. “SWAT will be here in five.” The gangbangers rolled their eyes as the tall one glared at Monica. “What’s the job?” Monica smiled at him. “See that warehouse? The last one on the left?” The gangbanger looked at Monica and nodded. Monica handed him half the cash. “All I need you and your friends to do is drive by, with your music on, loud, and wait.” Monica fished her cell phone out of her pocket, pulled up Antonio’s picture, and showed it to the gangbangers. “Wait until this guy comes out to see what’s going on. When he comes out, drive off. He might be armed, but my guess is you guys are more heavily armed than him.” The gangbanger looked at Monica doubtfully. “That’s it?” Monica nodded. “That’s it.” Tim nodded in approval as Monica glanced at him. “A diversion draws him out.” Monica nodded as she glanced back at the gangbanger. “We have a deal?” The gangbanger nodded as he glanced at his crew. They were high giving each other. Just then, SWAT rounded the corner, and their commander got out of his vehicle and quickly approached Monica, who advised him of what was happening. The SWAT team commander glanced at the gangbangers then at Monica. He nodded in agreement with her. Monica glanced at her crew. “It’s go time.”


	11. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey might be down, but he’s not out, and despite his injuries, is able to defend himself against Antonio, who brings his twin sister to the warehouse; but her reaction to Antonio’s quest for revenge isn’t what he expects. The team moves in to rescue their fearless leader. Monica makes a difficult shot.

Wade lurched to his feet as Antonio, and his twin sister, Antonia, entered the warehouse. Antonio shrieked with rage as he saw Wade had managed to free himself. Antonia gasped in horror as she glanced from Wade to Antonio. “Oh, Tony...what have you done?” Antonio gaped at his twin sister. “What do you mean? I am finally bringing justice to our family and to our brother! Finally, we have his killer!” Antonia glared at her brother as she frantically tried to reason with her brother. “Tony...you know Wade didn’t kill Adrian! Wade had nothing to do with that! You always held Adrian on a pedestal...you never saw the person he became.” Antonia cried as she looked pleadingly at Antonio, who glared at her. “You dare blame our brother?” Antonia vigorously nodded her head. “Yes! Adrian joined the gang life on his own. He became a drug dealer, on his own! It wasn’t our fault he chose that path and it’s certainly not Wade’s!” Antonio tearfully looked at his sister as Antonia tried to explain. “All of us, we all tried to help him. We couldn’t.” Antonio slapped his sister, hard. “He went to Wade for help that day! Wade turned his back on him.” Antonia rubbed her stinging cheek. “You never understood, Tony. Adrian didn’t go to Wade that day for help...he went to Wade that day to try and bring him into the gang. Adrian had no intention of leaving that life, he was trying to drag everyone he knew into it!” Antonio punched his sister then, as Wade launched himself at Antonio. The two were trading punches and kicks when Antonio heard the music. He frowned...probably just gang members. But the split second distraction was all that Wade needed. Wade clocked him again, and again, and again until Antonio slumped to the floor; and was out cold. Wade rushed to Antonia who was in a crumpled heap on the floor. Just as he reached her, Antonia struggled into a sitting position. He fell to his hands and knees just as Antonia’s eyes went wide with fright. “Antonio! No...please stop this!” Antonio, who had quickly regained consciousness, had staggered to his feet and had come up behind Wade. He knelt behind Wade and wrapped his arm around his throat, and pulled the switchblade out of his pocket, preparing to strike...

Tim, Lucy, Angela, and John burst through the front entrance with their guns raised. Tim roared at the top of his lungs. “Drop it Antonio! Drop the blade, now!” Grayson, Brenna, Jackson, and Nyla burst through the back entrance, their guns raised. Nyla glared at Antonio. “Put it down, Antonio! The warehouse is surrounded, you’re out of options! Put it down and get on your knees, now!” Antonio frantically glanced around, weighing his options. He started laughing a sick laugh, and they all knew he wasn’t going down easily. He held the switchblade to Wade’s throat. “I’m prepared to die today...and in the process, avenge my brother’s death.” He looked down at Antonia, who was begging him. “Please don’t do this, Tony. Don’t make me lose another brother...please Tony.” Antonia was sobbing, and that’s what had Antonio distracted.

Monica quickly entered the back of the warehouse. She knew in her heart Antonio was past the point of negotiating. SWAT had the outside of the warehouse covered and was keeping the gangbangers at bay. The LAPD had Antonio covered on both the front and back entrances of the warehouse but none of them had a clean shot to take him down without possibly hitting Wade or Antonia. Monica quickly and silently made her way behind a bunch of barrels that were on Antonio’s right side. She crouched behind them. Tim glared at Antonio. “Don’t make this any worse on yourself, Antonio. You kill a cop, and your life is over!” Antonio let out a sick laugh as he sadly looked at Tim. “My life is already over.” What happened next would stay with Wade forever.

Antonio flinched just as Monica lay down on her stomach. She fired, in the tiny space between the barrels on the floor, hitting Antonio in the ankle. He fell to the floor in agony as he was rushed at from all sides. Tim was on top of him in seconds, knocking the switchblade away as he pinned Antonio’s arms behind his back. “I hope you appreciate the mercy we showed you...when you weren’t showing any mercy to my Sergeant.” Tim bit the words out as he jerked Antonio to his feet. 

Lucy and Angela crouched in front of Wade and a weeping Antonia. “You ok, Sarge?” Wade tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. “I’ve been better, Lopez. What took you guys so long?” They all rushed to crowd around Wade and Antonia as Monica went outside. She told SWAT their suspect was down, but to stay in position until after paramedics arrived and got Sgt. Grey and Antonia out of there. She walked up to the crowd of gangbangers who had gathered and found the tall one she was looking for. She handed him the rest of the cash. “Thanks.” The gangbanger took the cash from her and looked at her. “Yeah. Next time...Red.” 

Anna sauntered up to Monica as the ambulances pulled up in front of the warehouse. Monica glanced over Anna’s shoulder as she saw Ash and Brenna in a heated argument. “What’s up with that?” Anna rolled her eyes. “Long story. Well...I’d say this case wrapped up as well as can be expected.” Monica nodded at her. “Yep...sorry for interfering.” Anna grinned at her. “No, you’re not.” Monica laughed at her as she started to turn away. Anna frowned at her. “Where are you going?” Monica glanced at the warehouse and then back at Anna. “This is your case, Detective Foster. I’m pretty sure you can handle it from here without me.” Monica turned and walked back to her car. Anna watched her drive away, wondering if Monica had known that Anna could see the tears brimming in her eyes. 

Several hours later, Wade was in his hospital room. He was being treated for bruised ribs, a broken nose, a concussion, and dehydration. Dominique was with him, as were Lucy and Tim. Tim had finally kicked the large crowd out of Wade’s room because he could tell his boss was exhausted. Angela, Wesley, Nyla, Jase, Jackson, John, and Grayson had all converged on his room and had stayed for hours. Even Cheyenne had stopped by, bringing several pizzas with her. Brenna and her parents had come by bringing Wade his favorite guilty pleasure which was chocolate covered cherries. The only person who hadn’t come to see him was Monica. 

Wade was frowning at Dominique. “So tell me about this Ryan kid again.” Dominique sighed as Tim spoke up. “I already ran a background check on him. He’s clean...at least in the eyes of the law.” Dominique gaped at Tim. “You did not!” Tim frowned at her. “Actually I did. Did you really expect me not to?” Dominique shook her head as her dad and Tim grinned at each other. The nurse came in to give Wade his evening meds and check his vitals. Tim took that as the cue to leave, promising Wade that Dominique would be staying with him and Lucy until Wade was out of the hospital. After everyone was gone, sleep finally claimed an exhausted Wade. He fell asleep as his thoughts drifted to Monica.


	12. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade recovers from his injuries. Monica and Wade agree to hit the pause button on their relationship. Wade realizes how much Tim stepped up to take care of everyone and everything in his absence. Wade reveals the painful truth of his past to Tim that led to his abduction. And the Adam watch welcomes back their fearless leader as they continue to fight the good fight and carry on.

Four days later Monica was at her desk. She’d buried herself in work since she and Wade had broken up. She hadn’t been home in days. She’d called the hospital to check on Wade, but hadn’t spoken to him. Her stomach rumbled loudly enough to hear, but she ignored it.

“Hungry?” Monica jumped as she looked up and saw Wade standing there, in her office doorway, smiling softly at her. Monica carefully smiled at him as she leaned back in her office chair. “Well, you certainly look better.” Wade shrugged his shoulders. “Getting there I guess. Can I come in?” Monica nodded as she got up and came around her desk. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t and yet she practically flew to him and simply held him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Wade closed his eyes and hated himself for what he was about to do. He hugged her tightly. They held each other for several minutes before Monica eased back and led him to the leather couch in her spacious office. Wade looked at her, as he took her hand. He sighed her name. “Monica...” She simply smiled at him and nodded her head. “I know...it’s ok.” Wade shook his head in frustration. “I’m really sorry. I thought I was ready. I wanted to be ready. I wanted all of that again...with you. I really hope you know that. Please don’t think I led you on or didn’t want this with you. I did...I still do. Just...” Monica finished the thought for him. “Just not yet. It really is ok, Wade.” He sadly looked at her as she caressed his cheek. “It’s ok...I promise. I’m not mad at you. And I hope we can still be friends and still hang out and share meals together.” Wade grinned at her. “Can we share other things too?” Monica laughed at him as she smacked his hand. “Maybe. But in answer to your earlier question, yes I’m hungry. Let’s go.” Before Monica could stand up, Wade pulled her into a hard hug. “Thank you. Thank you for saving me.” Monica nodded as she hugged him as tightly as he was hugging her. They pulled back and looked at each other. Wade finally stood up and closed and locked Monica’s door. He came back to the couch and Monica yanked him to her. They hungrily kissed each other as they quickly shed their clothes. Wade pushed Monica flat on her back on the couch as he slid his tongue down her throat. Monica moaned as she wrapped her legs around him. He reached between her legs and stroked her wet, heated sex with his fingers as his tongue stroked hers. They moaned into each other’s mouths as he entered her. He went slow and deep and smiled against Monica’s mouth as he felt her writhing beneath him. They made slow, sweet love; and never made it to dinner. 

Several days later, Officer Brenna Parker was in the break room, pouring a cup of coffee. Roll call was in thirty minutes, but she liked being early. She added a little cream to her coffee and took her cup to one of the tables in the break room and sat down. Ash came in and dropped a twenty dollar bill in front of her on the table she was seated at as he strolled to the coffee pot. Brenna frowned at him. “What the hell is this for?” Ash ignored the bite in her tone as he poured himself a cup of coffee, not looking at her. “We’re out of coffee filters and coffee upstairs, so I’m taking some of both of yours. That’s to cover it.” Brenna nodded at him as he doctored his coffee; she’d never seen someone dump so much sugar or cream into their coffee. She shook her head, looking back into her own coffee. What he said to her as he strolled out surprised her. “Nice work on the case...and great job with that kid.” He strolled out, and gave her the side eye as he did so, not missing the huge grin that quickly spread across her face as she sipped her coffee.

Tim was in Sgt. Grey’s office, seated at his desk. He was texting his sister, and didn’t see Sgt. Grey standing in the doorway. “You’re in my chair, Bradford.” Tim glanced up and smiled. “Welcome back Sarge.” Tim came around the desk and heartily shook Sgt. Grey’s hand. Sgt. Grey shut the door, earning a raised eyebrow from Tim. “Officer Bradford...” Sgt. Grey sighed as he tried again. “Tim...thank you.” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “You’d have done the same for me.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Yes, I would. As I would for all my officers. But Tim, you stepped up when it was needed, without being asked. You took care of your fellow officers...you took care of my family. You took care of Monica... so thank you.” Sgt. Grey glanced away as Tim sighed. “You two didn’t work things out?” Sgt. Grey sighed. “I’m not ready to go past the REALLY good friends stage. I thought I was...I wanted to be. But I’m just not there yet.” Tim nodded sympathetically as Sgt. Grey looked at Tim. “You did good, Tim...really good. I won’t forget this, ever. I hope this is your office, someday.” Tim smiled at him. “Someday.” Tim looked at Sgt. Grey. “Sarge...can I ask?” Sgt. Grey nodded as he knew what Tim was asking. “You can. I grew up in south L.A. My best friend, almost from the time we were babies, was Adrian De La Garza. He was the brother I never had. We were thick as thieves. Anyway, he started making a new set of friends when we were about 13. He got involved with the gangs, drugs, you know the drill. I refused to get into that life. One day, he came to my house; he was trying to recruit me. He wanted me to go with him and several others on a carjacking that would also be a hit on the driver. I refused and tried to talk him out of it. We got in a bad argument, and a fight. He left, after he ended our friendship. The carjacking/hit went to shit, and Adrian was shot and killed. His brother always held me responsible.” Tim frowned at that as he crossed his arms. “But you weren’t there.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “No, I wasn’t. But I also didn’t tell anyone what was happening...not his parents, not the cops, no one. I guess I hoped he’d change his mind and not go. I should have told someone...and that’s on me.” Tim nodded in understanding as he gripped Sgt. Grey’s shoulder. “Can’t change the past, Sergeant.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “Nope, we sure can’t.” He glanced at watch and headed for his office door. “We’re burning daylight, Bradford.”

Tim opened the door to the roll call room and walked in, taking his seat next to Lopez. Angela glanced over at him excitedly as Tim grinned at her. Just then, Sgt. Grey walked into the roll call room, and it erupted into thunderous applause, cheers, and whistles. Even Anna and Ash were there, clapping loudly for him. Ash and Brenna kept glancing at each other, and quickly looked away from each other. Anna wondered who would make the first move and when it would be. Anna was jerked out of her thoughts as she saw everyone stand and realized she’d totally spaced out during the morning brief. Sgt. Grey smiled at everyone as he spoke. “Everyone be safe out there.” The roll call room emptied as the Adam shift prepared to hit the streets of Los Angeles.

THE END


End file.
